


папин бродяга, мамин симпатяга и поломанный фикус

by Jimmy_from_Suburbia



Category: Smetana TV
Genre: AU, M/M, OOC, Воровать - плохо, Гоп!AU, Любить - хорошо, Преступность - плохо, Юмор, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimmy_from_Suburbia/pseuds/Jimmy_from_Suburbia
Summary: Гоп!AU, где Вася не самый опасный, но всё же довольно криминальный элемент общества, а Женя не вовремя возвращается домой.





	папин бродяга, мамин симпатяга и поломанный фикус

**Author's Note:**

> На фикбуке прочитать и поставить сыроежку можно [вот тут](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6413183) :)

Вася сидел во дворе дома номер тринадцать и тоскливо пинал погнутую жестянку из-под давно допитого пива. Под Новый год кореша как-то слились, разбежались по шалманам да по девкам, а Серый и вовсе в кутузку загремел. Не по серьёзке, конечно, так, часы у какого-то лоха подрезал и засел до выяснения обстоятельств. Вася в душе не ебал, каких-таких обстоятельств, но собирался взять шефство над пацаном сразу, как выпустят. Такой лопух мог подорвать авторитет всей их шайки.  
  
Не то чтобы они были опасной криминальной группировкой, совсем наоборот, разве что подворовывали иногда, но отхватывали за это очень редко, да и ничего серьёзного ни за кем не водилось — все дела парни проворачивали всухую. Местный участковый хорошо их знал и при каждом проколе собирал всю компанию и долго гундел о моральном разложении и исправительных работах. Но по доброте душевной отпускал под честное слово, а парни в качестве благодарности делали что-нибудь общественно полезное: в школе там своей что-нибудь чинили, площадки детские приводили в порядок. Но так да, святыми не были, конечно.  
  
Отработав восемь часов в авторемонте, Вася теперь тух от тоски на одной из этих самых детских площадок и думал, чем себя занять. Вариантов было немного: либо сгонять в магаз за новой бутылкой пива, либо подловить какого-нибудь фраера и, может, пройтись по верхам и свистнуть кошелёк, если случай подвернётся. А может, просто прижать, для развлечения, нехорошо всё-таки под Новый год людей обижать.  
  
Почесав в затылке, Вася смачно харкнул и пнул банку так, что она пролетела пару метров и врезалась в покосившуюся урну. К вечеру начинало подмораживать и, хоть снега не было, промозглый ветер пронизывал до костей, а у Васи из шмотья была только старая джинсовка со свалявшейся за годы ношения подкладкой, джинсы, футболка, да никуда не годные кеды с отстающей подошвой. Надо было заклеить, да руки всё никак не доходили. Пиво, конечно, грело, но только первые три минуты, а дальше снова так примораживало, что только дробь от зубов отлетала. На квартиру идти совсем не хотелось, так что Вася сидел, ждал и очень надеялся, что к ночи не окочурится.  
  
Вздохнув, он выудил из кармана мобилу, повертел в руках и от нечего делать принялся в ней копаться. Телефон был не его, конечно, просто на днях подфартило, и Вася тяпнул его у какого-то фуфела в автобусе — собирался толкачу сбагрить, да пропал тот куда-то. Маринка сказала, накрыли его, да только Вася как-то слабо в это верил. В мобиле было не много интересного: игра змейка да сапёр, за которыми Вася провёл так много времени, что они успели довольно сильно поднадоесть. Так что он просто от скуки открыл галерею и начал изучать фотки, то и дело дыша на покрасневшие от холода пальцы. Телефон, судя по всему, принадлежал какому-то тощему очкарику с кольцом в носу и железками на зубах — половину альбома занимали его фотки: то он с собакой, то с бабами какими-то, то сам по себе. Одна особенно привлекла Васино внимание — на ней какой-то челкастый целовал очкарика в щёку, а тот довольно лыбился в камеру. _«Ещё и пидор,_ — со знанием дела подумал Вася, морщась и удаляя фотку, — _по делом отжал, значит»._  
  
Руки уже совсем онемели, и Вася вместе с мобилой спрятал их в карманы и огляделся, шмыгая носом. Хреново ему давались зимы — каждый раз подхватывал какую-нибудь гадость на морозе, а потом до весны ходил с хлюпающим носом. Если бы в их компашке ещё не было Сиплого, это погоняло точно досталось бы Васе. Он пригляделся, стараясь хоть что-то разобрать в вечерних сумерках, и снова сплюнул, прочищая горло. На площадке резвилась малолетняя шпана, уже раздобывшая где-то петарды, мимо проходили припозднившиеся с работы люди, а рядом со скамейкой, на которой устроился Вася, разлеглась огромная дворняга с грустными глазами. Пса здесь хорошо знали и даже прозвали Лютиком за бледно-рыжую шерсть, а сам Вася часто его подкармливал — пусть даже самыми дешёвыми сосисками. Вот только сейчас у него при себе ничего не было, так что он только развёл руками, вывернув перед собакой карманы и едва не выронив телефон. Пёс тоскливо зевнул и отвернулся. Обиделся, значит.  
  
— Не, а хули ты от меня хочешь? — расстроенно буркнул Вася, снова пряча руки по карманам и стуча носком кеда по промёрзшей земле. — Я сам вот курить хочу, так я ж такую морду не строю. — Наверное потому, что не курил, Лютик никак на его слова не отреагировал, и Вася лишь махнул на него рукой, признавая то, что и сам хочет жрать. — Сгоняю до магаза, ладно.  
  
Он соскочил со скамейки, пошарил в задних карманах джинсов, проверяя, на месте ли мелочь, оставшаяся с обеда, и зашагал в сторону пятиэтажки, за которой был ближайший ларёк. Там хотя бы погреться можно было, потому что Вася уже не чувствовал ушей, а его нос готов был вот-вот отвалиться: погода действительно была собачья. Облизав обветрившиеся губы и сморкнувшись на газон, Вася прищурился — впереди метрах в десяти маячила чья-то спина в длиннющем пальто и с рюкзаком за плечом. Высокая стройная фигура шла медленно, плавно покачивая бёдрами, а лямки рюкзака за узкой спиной дёргались в такт шагам. _«Ничё фифа»_ , — довольно подумал Вася, стараясь приглядеться получше. Таких он здесь видел нечасто, да и то обычно с кавалерами, а тут такой шанс подкатить к одинокой симпатичной дамочке. Вася почему-то даже не сомневался в том, что она симпатичная, чувство какое-то, что ли, подсказывало.  
  
— Э! — Он заливисто свистнул и зашагал быстрее. — Э, крошка, стопарни-ка! Да слышь, бля, давай познакомимся!  
  
Но девушка впереди не отозвалась, и лишь ускорила шаг, и отчего-то Васю это сильно задело. Не то чтобы обычно подобные его попытки заканчивались успешно, скорее наоборот, но сейчас он действительно чувствовал, что любую девчонку сможет захомутать, дай только шанс. А эта краля шанса не давала, и Вася злился.  
  
— Слышь, да чё те сложно, что ли? — Обиднее всего было то, что его даже не отшивали: взяла бы и сказала, чтоб отвалил, — Вася б сразу всё понял, он всё-таки дам уважал и клинья подбивал только к тем, которые были в нём заинтересованы. Другое дело, что заинтересованы обычно были только девчонки вроде Маринки, а эта, вишь, интеллигентная какая-то, с рюкзаком, учится, наверное, к такой и не подступишься. — Да я не обижу, бля! — попробовал он ещё раз, но опять получил в ответ лишь напряжённое молчание.  
  
Вася хотел было уже плюнуть на всё и свалить, раз уж всё равно не подфартило, но оглядевшись, обнаружил, что увлёкся и ушёл вообще в противоположную сторону от ларька. И тут ему сделалось совсем обидно: пробежался по морозу, собрал небось кучу новых болячек, загнётся теперь ещё, а всё за что? Он шмыгнул носом и вытер его рукавом джинсовки. Нет, если уж впрягся, то до конца пойдёт, пусть даже там его сольют.  
  
Девчонка, лицо которой всё ещё было скрыто тенью, тем временем свернула к подъезду одного из домов, сняла со спины рюкзак и стала в нём копаться. Тут Вася понял, что больше медлить нельзя, и припустил к ней почти бегом, перескакивая через невысокие оградки по краям газонов, чтобы срезать дорогу. В кеды набралось столько воды и грязи, что можно было их отжимать, ветер пробирался под куртку и все внутренности смерзались в одну большую льдину, но Вася терпел.  
  
Со всего разбегу он врезался ладонью в дверь подъезда, и из руки, которая тянулась уже было к замку, вывалился ключ. Слыша металлический звон и тяжело дыша, Вася мог думать только об одном: _«Ебать она, бля, высокая»._  
  
— Да можно уже отъебаться, а? — зазвучал высокий голос, а его обладательница всем корпусом развернулась, и тут Вася едва не присел от неожиданности. В голове пронеслось ёмкое _«Пиздец»_ , и он сглотнул, потихоньку убирая руку от дверей подъезда.  
  
— Хуясе, бля…  
  
На него смотрел тот самый очкарик из мобилы, прямо один в один такой же: и кольцо в носу было, и железки во рту, будь они неладны. Сложил руки на груди и пялил на Васю, будто собираясь прожечь в нём дыру, и Вася как-то стушевался под этим взглядом. Очкарик был совсем хилым, хоть и длинным, как каланча, так что в случае чего зафинтилить ему Вася смог бы без проблем, но что-то его останавливало. Не за что было, пожалуй. Шёл себе этот очкарик спокойно, а Вася ни с того ни с сего до него доебался, ещё и за девку принял. Он хоть и педик, а всё равно неудобно как-то.  
  
Наверное, заметив эту Васину неуверенность, очкарик осмелел и даже как-то приосанился. Вася хлюпнул носом. Он вдруг понял, что парень принял его за своего и скорее всего всерьёз решил, что к нему подкатывают.  
  
— Так что, кавалер? — выжидающе поинтересовался очкарик, подтверждая Васины догадки. — У меня батя — мент.  
  
— Ну это-то похуй… — машинально бросил Вася и тут же вспыхнул, заливаясь краской до кончиков ушей. — Бля, нет… Это… — Башка варила медленно, а из носа от волнения текло всё сильнее. Не зная, как себя оправдать, и изрядно перенервничав, Вася ляпнул первое, что пришло в голову: — Сижки не будет?  
  
— И это всё? — голос очкарика прозвучал так разочарованно, что Васе сделалось плохо. Пацаны б на смех его подняли, если б узнали, ещё бы и отволохали, чтобы глаза встали на место. Это ж надо было в такую историю вляпаться. — А знакомиться передумал?  
  
В ответ растерянный Вася смог только неуверенно промямлить:  
  
— Это… братан, я не педик.  
  
— Я тоже не педик, — спокойно парировал очкарик, достал из кармана пальто пачку сигарет, зажигалку и, закурив, передал их Васе. Тот с радостью схватил протянутую сигарету и заткнул за ухо, решив оставить на потом. Марка была дорогая, хорошая, раз в месяц такая перепадала. — Я Женя.  
  
— Вася, — протянул руку Вася и прежде, чем успел одуматься и отдёрнуть её, почувствовал тёплое прикосновение худой жилистой ладони. Но тут в сторону отпрянул уже Женя. _«Пиздец, даже имя бабское»._  
  
— Ёбаный свет, ты чё ледяной такой? — просипел он, чуть не выронив зажатую в зубах сигарету, и вылупил глаза, пялясь то на Васю, то на свою руку. — Кошмар какой.  
  
— Да ладно, чё… — Вася почесал в затылке и пожал плечами. Холодно было так, что мама не горюй, но он как-то забыл об этом, потому что уши до сих пор горели, как у какой-то девицы, а вся спина была в поту. И от этого вдруг сделалось ещё холоднее, и Вася начал всерьёз опасаться, что откинется прямо у подъезда этого ебаного очкарика. Вот ведь номер будет.  
  
— Ты зайди, что ли?.. — неуверенно предложил Женя и, будто только опомнившись, начал озираться в поисках выроненного ключа. — На чай.  
  
Вася сплюнул, отводя взгляд и переминаясь с ноги на ногу. В кедах хлюпала грязь, а он из солидарности с ней хлюпал носом.  
  
— У тя же батя — мент, — буркнул он, стараясь засунуть руки как можно дальше в карманы. В ладонь мягко лёг подрезанный мобильник, и Вася на автомате сжал пальцы.  
  
Выпустив в воздух облако дыма, Женя ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Ну припизднул.  
  
Вылупив глаза, Вася уставился на него, будто на явившегося народу Христа, а потом не выдержал и громко расхохотался. Парень не промах, с таким и закорешиться было бы не стрёмно, если б он пальтишко своё на что-нибудь нормальное поменял и кольцо из носа вынул. Сразу стал бы на человека похож. А то с виду слишком какой-то интеллигентный да женственный, даже неудобно приглашение принимать. Тем более на чай. Вот по пиву Вася с ним бы пропустил, да только такого фраерка в люди не выведешь — засмеют ещё.  
  
Почесав нос, он покачал головой.  
  
— Не, братан, извиняй... я домой.  
  
К себе на хату Вася не собирался, конечно, у него были несколько другие планы, в которые он никого не собирался посвящать. Он уже было развернулся, намереваясь отчалить по своим делам, но вдруг Женя его окликнул:  
  
— Слышь! — Вася обернулся и удивлённо на него уставился. Женя стоял в дверях и протягивал ему свою шапку, размахивая ей из стороны в сторону. Обыкновенная чёрная шапка, ничего особенного. — На, возьми, а то уши отморозишь.  
  
Вася даже не заметил, как она оказалась у него в руках, а дверь хлопнула, запирая Женю в подъезде. Секунду простояв в ступоре, он вдруг отмёрз, опомнился и метнулся к ней, едва не теряя шапку и бережно прижимая к уху сигарету. Несколько раз пнув носком кеда холодный металл и сморщившись от боли в обмороженных пальцах, он крикнул:  
  
— Э, бля! — крик эхом отозвался за дверью, и Вася, довольный результатом, продолжил: — Ты где живёшь?  
  
Ухом к двери он прислониться зассал, поэтому просто стал вслушиваться в звуки за ней, стараясь разобрать хоть что-то. Но особых усилий не понадобилось, потому что ответ на вопрос последовал незамедлительно:  
  
— В сорок восьмой! — вслед за ним раздались шаги и куда более тихое: — Не ори, чудовище, а то люди сбегутся.  
  
Но Вася и так не собирался дальше рвать глотку — всё, что было нужно, он уже узнал. Теперь дело оставалось за малым, и он нацепил на голову шапку, засунул сигарету в карман и, насвистывая под нос «Мурку» и вертя в кармане мобилу, зашагал к круглосуточному ларьку, но не за сосисками, как собирался, а за конфетами. Новый год, всё-таки, приближался, так что невежливо было приходить на чай без подарка. Тем более в хату к интеллигентным людям — они небось ещё и в уличной обуви по дому не ходили. Вася посмотрел на свои кеды и вздохнул. Уж в такой-то не ходили точно.  
  
Вскоре он уже стоял у дверей сорок восьмой квартиры и нервно вертел в руках коробку шоколадных конфет — их ему продавщица Людка посоветовала, так что Вася надеялся, что конфеты окажутся вкусными. Он, как-никак, собирался вернуть Жене мобилу, а тут без аргументов в свою пользу было не обойтись. Не то чтобы в нём проснулась давно разложившаяся мораль, просто не хотелось обижать хорошего человека. Он вон шапку дал, позвал на чай, а Вася его ещё и обчистил, так, что ли, получалось? Не по-людски как-то. Но звонить всё равно было ссыкотно, так что он просто мялся у дверей и наслаждался отоплением в подъезде.  
  
Рядом в горшке с обколотым краем стоял здоровый покосившийся фикус. У Васиной матери когда-то рос такой же, и хоть Вася в детстве терпеть его не мог, сейчас от одного взгляда на цветок стало как-то легче. Он вспомнил их вредного кота Сёму, который постоянно гадил в этот фикус, а мать потом с криками гоняла его по квартире полотенцем. Чем-то Вася сейчас походил на этого кота — участь его уж точно ждала похожая. Но если Сёму всё равно любили и на улицу не прогоняли, может, и с ним всё хорошо будет?  
  
Собравшись с духом, Вася нажал на звонок и принялся ждать.  
  
За дверью стояла тишина, и он, чтобы скрасить ожидание, наклонился к фикусу, сорвал одну веточку, поднёс её к лицу и, вертя в руке, принялся разглядывать. Фикус и в самом деле точь-в-точь материн, только пыльный какой-то. Вдруг щёлкнул замок, дверь сорок восьмой квартиры распахнулась, и перед Васей предстал её хозяин. На Жене не было ничего, кроме вафельного полотенца и очков, и это как-то сбивало с толку. Взгляду открылись татуировки на груди и предплечьях, и честно признаться, такого от него Вася не ожидал. Хотя татуировки — особенно какой-то удод на груди, — соответствовали их носителю, с ним теперь всё-таки как со своим общаться можно было.  
  
Женя тем временем окинул Васю взглядом с ног до головы и вместо приветствия очень вежливо спросил:  
  
— Ты чё, охуел?  
  
Вася посмотрел сначала на коробку конфет в своей руке, потом на Женю, потом на ветку фикуса и выдал первый пришедший в голову ответ:  
  
— Я с цветами.  
  
— Пиздец, ты реально какой-то гашеный, — протянул Женя, качая головой, — совсем мозги отморозил. — А затем, отодвинувшись чуть в сторону и освободив проход, бросил: — Ну заходи, раз с цветами.  
  
Вася послушно протиснулся в дверь, всё ещё не выпуская фикуса из рук, а Женя зашлёпал босыми пятками вглубь квартиры. Хата была не такой, какой Вася её представлял, на первый взгляд она казалась совсем обычной. Стены в жёлтых обоях, огромный шкаф в коридоре, облупленная краска на двери туалета, протекающий потолок — всё, как и в Васиной квартире, разве что гораздо теплее, и куда больше одежды в огромном шкафу. Ну и одежда, ясное дело, совсем другая.  
  
— Разувайся и проходи, — донеслось из комнаты, в которой закрылся Женя, — кухня налево!  
  
Скинув кеды, Вася задумчиво посмотрел на свои промокшие насквозь носки, на каждом из которых красовалась дырка, и для приличия решил всё-таки снять и их тоже. Пол у Жени был устлан паркетом, так что босиком здесь ходить было тепло, да и наследит так Вася гораздо меньше. Больше не задерживаясь в коридоре, он зашагал туда, куда указал Женя, и в самом деле оказался на крохотной кухне, где между занимавшим половину пространства столом и холодильником протиснуться можно было только изрядно попотев. На столе стояла какая-то выцветшая чашка с водой, и Вася, заглянув в неё и найдя её вполне подходящей, поставил туда ветку фикуса, а рядом положил коробку конфет. Довольный собой, он вытер руки о джинсовку и уселся на табурет, дожидаясь хозяина.  
  
На кухне не было ничего особенного: старенькая газовая плита, пожелтевший от времени холодильник, стол и две табуретки. Щели в окне были заткнуты ватой, а за ним росло здоровенное дерево, и из-за сильного ветра его ветки хлестали по стеклу, обклеенному скотчем. На подоконнике рос кактус и стоял маленький радиоприёмник, который Вася тут же взял в руки, включил и, прижав к уху, принялся переключать станции.  
  
— Не ссышь, что я что-нить спизжу? — крикнул он, морщась от помех, и принялся трясти приёмник в надежде, что это поможет его наладить.  
  
— Ой, было бы что пиздить.  
  
В дверях наконец появился Женя, на котором на этот раз были синие спортивки и растянутая розовая футболка с принтом какой-то парочки и корабля. Вася скорчил гримасу, но справедливо решил, что у себя дома человек, если захочет, может носить свои самые херовые шмотки. Не на людях же в таком показываться.  
  
— Поставил в мою чашку, — фыркнул Женя, поднимая её со стола, и нахмурился, разглядывая фикус. Сам не зная, почему, Вася вдруг смутился и стыдливо опустил взгляд, будто дожидаясь, когда на него кинутся с полотенцем. — Ну нормас, ладно. — Дно чашки стукнулось о столешницу, и Вася удивлённо уставился на Женю, который тем временем подошёл к раковине, взял с сушилки чайник и, сунув его под кран, обернулся. — Чё, фикус-то не мой. — Поставив чайник на плиту и включив горелку, он задумчиво почесал подбородок и протянул: — И если что спиздишь — у меня родственники в ментуре.  
  
— Ты же сказал, что это пиздёж? — Вася даже от разворачивания коробки конфет оторвался.  
  
— Про батю — пиздёж, — согласился Женя, доставая с сушилки две покоцаные чашки и закидывая в них пакетики. — А вот мать правда там работает.  
  
Теперь возвращать мобилу было как-то совсем ссыкотно, и Вася весь напрягся, мрачно возясь с полиэтиленовой обёрткой на коробке. К тому моменту, как конфеты были наконец открыты, на столе уже дымились две чашки с чаем, который, судя по запаху, был хоть и недорогой, но значительно лучше той бурды, которую Вася иногда покупал в круглосуточном ларьке. Придвинув кружку к себе, он поставил коробку в центр стола и, выудив из неё конфету, тут же закинул себе в рот. Отпив чай, он скривился — та же бурда, только больно пахучая.  
  
— Чем богаты, — усмехнулся Женя, помешивая свой чай ложкой. — Со стипендии куплю листовой.  
  
— Да ладно, чё, — выдавил Вася, для приличия делая ещё один глоток побольше и отставляя чашку. — Студент?  
  
— Ну да… — Женя вытащил из коробки конфету, повертел её в руках и осторожно надкусил, тут же корча гримасу. — Я смотрю, ты тоже не шибко красиво живёшь.  
  
Вася вспыхнул.  
  
— Не жалуюсь, — буркнул он и, не долго думая, собрал в пригоршню сразу несколько конфет и разом закинул в рот. Жуя, он промямлил: — Вкусные конфеты, хули тебе ещё надо?  
  
Прыснув, Женя отодвинул кружку и, доев оставшуюся часть конфеты, отряхнул руки о футболку. Васю снова привлёк размытый принт: баба на нём была ничего, а вот мужик вблизи оказался каким-то стрёмным и смазливым, а его стрижка очень напоминала стрижку самого Жени. О такую противную фраерскую харю Вася сам с удовольствием бы вытер руки.  
  
Женя проследил за его взглядом и усмехнулся.  
  
— Ты что, не смотрел?  
  
— Чё? — Вася не отрывал взгляда от футболки, будто надеясь прожечь им дыру во лбу стрёмного паренька.  
  
Закатив глаза, Женя пощёлкал перед ним пальцами.  
  
— Фильм, говорю, не смотрел?  
  
— Какой, бля, фильм? — искренне не понял Вася.  
  
— Титаник. — Женя натянул футболку и ткнул пальцем сначала в педиковатого мужика, а потом в его кралю. — Это Леонардо Ди Каприо. А это Кейт Уинслет.  
  
— С кем уснёт? — переспросил Вася, щурясь и нависая над столом. — Бля, не ну фифа у него, конечно, зачётная.  
  
— У-у… — всплеснув руками, протянул Женя и, поднявшись из-за стола, скомандовал: — Пойдём, покажу. — На Васины протесты в духе: _«Чё ты там мне, бля, покажешь?»_ он только тяжело вздохнул и, схватив Васю за руку, потянул за собой в одну из двух комнат.  
  
Вася не помнил, когда последний раз смотрел телевизор. Краешком глаза в ментуре ещё удавалось — там постоянно крутили криминальную хронику, — а вот кино не приходилось видеть уже лет десять, не меньше. Поэтому увидев в Жениной комнате телевизор, да ещё и с проигрывателем для кассет, Вася чуть прям перед ним не грохнулся и вылупил глаза так, что они едва не выкатились на пол. Присвистнув, он постучал по толстому корпусу, глядя на то, как Женя щёлкает пультом.  
  
— А ты говорил, пиздить нечего.  
  
Женя только рассмеялся и попросил его сесть на диван.  
  
Раз Вася давно не смотрел кино, вполне логично было бы предположить, что он ещё и очень давно не плакал во время его просмотра. Скорее всего вообще не плакал, но он не взялся бы говорить наверняка, — особенно после сегодняшних открытий. Он в жизни бы не подумал, что ему будет жалко какого-то стрёмного педиковатого мужика, но под конец фильма Вася сидел и размазывал по лицу сопли, слыша, как рядом тихо всхлипывает Женя. Единственным, что он смог из себя выдавить, было что-то вроде: _«Хуя любовь»_ , а Женя в ответ только кивнул и протянул ему носовой платок. Ну а Вася его забрал, потому что хули уже было выёбываться, всё равно он расквасился, как трепетная девица на исповеди. Его настолько всё это задело, что где-то в глубине Васиной души проснулось что-то благородное, и он, поддавшись этому порыву, вынул мобилу из кармана и пихнул её Жене.  
  
Соседей посреди ночи разбудили вопли, грохот и звон посуды. В квартире на втором этаже что-то явно не поделили, а на крики сбежался весь подъезд: жильцы повысовывались из своих квартир и друг с другом начали переговариваться, ругая шебутную молодёжь, падение нравов и на всякий случай смену власти. К сорок восьмой квартире, из которой и доносились страшные звуки, подходить побаивались, но милицию тоже пока не вызывали, решив, что лучше пусть там сами как-нибудь разберутся. Вскоре шум и правда стих, а все зевая разбрелись по своим квартирам, и только баба Надя из сорок седьмой подошла к соседской двери и тихонько прислонилась к ней ухом. Взгляд старушки невольно упал на её любимый фикус, и она всплеснула руками, заметив поломанную веточку. Прошипев себе под нос: «Варвары!» и погрозив двери кулаком, баба Надя шаркая поплелась к себе домой.  
  
Больше этой ночью жильцов ничего не беспокоило.


End file.
